When Life Goes To Weird
by xxHarukoRose
Summary: Two girls somehow wind up in the Feudal Era in the middle of winter, and cannot get back to their world without a jewel shard. Unfortunatley, that isn't so easy, because no one trusts them enough to give them one, and they can't find any.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls walked out of their grade 11 class room. It was the last day before Christmas break. They stopped in the hall to pick up their coats. "Finally, I can't wait to just sit at home and relax." the tallest girl, Haruko, said. "Me too. School is such a drag." Kohaku said, pulling on her winter coat. Once they were outside of the school, they sat down on a bench. "So, what should we do today?" Kohaku asked. "How about we go to the park?" she added. Haruko nodded, and they headed off. About halfway there, the girls came across an empty, run down looking house. "Hey, Kohaku, I dare you to go inside." Haruko said in a childish tone. "Fine, but only if you'll go in with me." she said, smirking, and they both ran inside. "Ooh, its so creepy here.. My mom told me this place is cursed." Kohaku said, shivering. "Thats bull. We have nothing to be scared of!" Haruko said. They both spotted the well in the middle of the room, and decided to go check it out. "Look down there.." Kohaku said fearfully. Haruko took a flashlight out of her bag, and shined the light down the well. "AAH!" Haruko screamed, jumping back. "There were _bones_ down there!" she screamed, dropping the flashlight down the well. "NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I'M SCARED?!?!" Kohaku said, glaring at Haruko. "C'mon, lets get out of he--" Haruko turned around, and stopped dead in her tracks. The door out was closed. They were trapped. "Oh my God.. We're going to be stuck here all night! Everyones probably inside for the night!" Haruko said, shivering. She lit a candle and ran to the door and attempted to open it. But she failed, and slid down to the floor. "Its so cold in here!" she said, taking her coat off and throwing it over her body while she laid down. "What are we going to do? If we stay here we'll freeze to death!" she added. Kohaku shrugged, sitting down beside Haruko. All of a sudden, the candle she had lit went out, and the candle holder flew across the room. "OH MY GOD!" they both screamed, standing up and attempting to open the door again. Once again, they failed. They ran across the room, when Haruko tripped on a glass bottle that was on the floor. She went falling towards the well. Kohaku grabbed onto her, but her plan backfired. Now they were both falling down the well. Once they reached bottom, they were both unconcious. When they woke up, they were laying on the bottom of the well, surrounded by skulls. Both girls screamed, and struggled to stand up. They looked up, trying to see if there was a way out. There was, but it was pretty high up. Haruko was terrified and desperate to get out of there, so she started climing up the wall of the well. Eventually, she got to the top. Kohaku followed after her shortly. "Woah.. Where are we?" Haruko said, looking around in shock. "We're not in that creepy house anymore, is all I know.." Kohaku said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, oh no," Kohaku suddenly said, her eyes widening in shock. She remembered this place from reading about it in her history class, plus searching the internet because she had been really into the subject. "Please don't say we..."

"We what?" Haruko asked, looking over at her. "Do you know where we are?"

"..." Kohaku was silent, with wide eyes and a pale face. "Haku? Where are we?"

"...We are in the Feudal Era, the Warring States of Japan...Sengoku Jidai, whatever you wanna call it," Kohaku said, her eyes widening.

"Oh...crap."

"What are we supposed to do? We have nothing to protect us from demons and-"

"Are you two lovely ladies lost?" came a voice from out of nowhere. Both girls jumped and turned to see a monk in purple clothing, along with a female who looked to be in some sort of uniform..and not a school uniform.

"Uh, kind of," Haruko said.

"You see we don't know how we got here," Kohaku said, sweatdropping.

"I see..." Miroku said, then got a glint in his eyes, which the girls didn't like at all.

"Come on, let us show you around," the woman said with a smile. "My name is Sango." She elbowed the man in the rib.

"Ow...my name is Miroku," he knelt down in front of Kohaku and took the girl's hands. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. Behind Miroku, Sango was practically boiling with anger.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked her, and Sango hit him over the head with her very large boomerang.

"Serves you right, pervert!" Kohaku exclaimed, snatching her hands away from the lecherous monk.

Miroku then turned to look at Haruko but Sango had him by the ear. "Don't even try it." She then looked at the two girls. "Well, are you coming or what?" 


End file.
